The Notebook Spamano Version
by BeckyMechi
Summary: Characters are normal humans in this. Lovino hails from a rich family and while having a vacation with his parents he falls in love with Antonio.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys its Me. *waves* With another story.. Even though I haven't finished my others... I'm know for this. I promise to have another chapter for Tragic Love Overseas soon! If not your free to murder me ^^. This story is based on The Notebook. I finally saw it for the first time today and felt inspired to do a Spamano version of it. I Hope you guys love it!. Note I do not own Hetalia or the Notebook.**

Antonio Carriedo woke up with a sigh. he stared at the ceiling for a moment before sitting up. He winced as he felt his old joint pop as he moved. He got off the bed and started his morning routine.

Bathroom...Done.

Shower...Done.

Dressed...Done.

He stopped at the mirror to brush his teeth. thankful that he still had his real teeth. He glanced at the mirror once he fished. He wasn't young like he used to be. now instead of brown curly locks they were grey. Some of his hair was gone. Okay...most of it. His eyes were still that same green they have always been. Light shining through them even through rough times. And he had seem some rough times.

Antonio fixed his collar before grabbing his book and heading out his room. he headed down the hall way and to the medicine counter. He needed his morning medicine. he smiled when he saw a familiar face in line and patted his shoulder.

"Hola Francis~"

Francis turned and smiled at Antonio. "Oh Bonjour Antonio~"

Antonio looked his friend over. Even though his long blond hair had turn to grey. His face and eyes where still as beautiful as his younger self's. He still loved dressing in flashy cloths and flirting with others.

"Everything going alright?," Antonio asked as Francis took his own medicine.

"_Oui_. the family is visiting later today~"

"That is nice. I hope you have an excellent time Si?," Antonio said as he took his medicine.

"Oui~ Au Revoir Toni~" Francis smiled and waved as he left.

Antonio watched him go before heading off to to his own destination. it only took a few minutes before he entered a room. A nurse was there talking to an older gentleman that was standing at the window. The man's back was to him. Antonio could tell that the man was fidgeting. His grey hair was comb nicely. A weird curl coming out his hair.

"Hola," Antonio said as he knocked.

The nurse turned to look at him. "I'm sorry but it not a good day. I don't think He's up for anything."

Toni was silent. Suddenly the other man turned. looking confused and scared.

"H-Hello?," He asked.

The nurse Looked at the Guy. "This is Carlos. he's come to read to you."

"N-No..."

"Oh come on. you'll like him. He's very funny," The nurse said smiling and looking back at Antonio.

The man nodded and soon Antonio was leading him downstairs and to a beautiful Sun room. He lead the man to a seat and sat down in the chair next to it.

"Alright now where did we leave off? Oh right! it was the night of the Carnival! Antonio was there with his friends Gilbert and Elizabeta," Antonio said, starting the story out.

"Antonio?," the other guy asked confused.

"That's where they first meet. June 6,1940. Lovino was just 17 years old..."

**Eeeeek so that's the end of chapter 1. i do have the 2nd chapter written up but I won't have it typed up for another day or so :D I hope you liked the story. and if you haven't see the Notebook GO WATCH IT x3 just make sure you grab loooooottttssss of tissues. lol. please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm Back with Chapter 2! :D Hehehe. Could anyone tell that Antonio and Lover were like 70 year olds in that first chapter :P All part of the story. In this chapter they will be younger~ Just letting those who have not seen the movie know whats going on lol :) so As promised. Chapter 2! **

Antonio smiled as he watched Gilbert try to win a prize from the game at the carnival. Gilbert swung the hammer down hard but sadly didn't come close to ringing the bell.

"Little man wins a little prize," The guy running the game said as he tossed a small toy bear to the cursing silver haired German.

"Jou are really funny,"Gilbert said sarcastically as he walked away with Antonio.

Antonio just smiled. He kept his hands in his pocket as he listen to his friend rant as they headed over to the bumper cars. He watched as he friend Elizabeta laughing and smiling as she rammed into another car.

In the car was a guy with reddish brown hair. a curl oddly stuck out from his bangs. his hazel as were shining as he laugh along side Elizabeta as he rammed his car back into hers.

"Hey Gil.. who's that guy with Elizabeta?"

"Oh zats Lovino Vargas. He's here for zee summer vith his family. Dad's rich as hell" Gilbert was cut off as Elizabeta caught his attention. "Hey Babe! i got jou a prize!"

Antonio couldn't hear what was said after that as he stared at Lovino. heart pounding. His lips curled into a smile.

Soon Elizabeta and Lovino came off the ride laughing. a group of friends all over them. Antonio headed over and smiled at Lovino.

"Wanna dance with me?"

"Umm No," Lovino said with a small glare.

"Why not?" Antonio asked, still smiling.

"Because I don't fucking want to"

"Hey Lovino want to ride the Ferries Wheel?" One of the girls asked.

Lovino smiled. "Sure."

The girl smiled as she lead them away. Antonio just smiled and watched them go. Very interested in the guy.

...

Lovino glanced back at the guy as they walked away. Suddenly Elizabeta was there, munching on some cotton candy.

"Antonio Carriedo."

"What?," Lovino asked confused.

"He works down at the lumber yard with Gilbert," She said smiling

"Oh," Lovino said glancing back for a moment. "Did you see how fucking close he got to me?"

"Yeah but that's Antonio though. I'm surprised he even came over. I think he likes you!," Elizabeta said as she took a bite of her cotton candy again.

Lovino just rolled his eyes and headed onto the Ferries Wheel.

...

Antonio stood and watched the ferries wheel as it went through its rotations. Studying it. Soon he caught the eye of Lovino, who just looked away from him.

Suddenly Antonio ran and jumped into the car that held Lovino and the girl as it passed through the bottom of the ride. He squeezed his way to sit between them as he ignored everyone's cries of panic at what he just did.

Antonio turned to Lovino, holding his hand out and smiling.

"Hola! i'm Antonio Carriedo!"

Lovino looked at him with shock and disgust. "So!?"

"So its really nice to meet you!"

"Lovino Who is this guy?," Asked the girl who was riding with Lovino

"I don't fucking know!," Lovino said at first then quickly remembered, "Antonio Carriendo!"

"Do you mind," The girl asked Antonio, irritated.

Suddenly the ride stopped.

"You can't sit more then two people in there," Yelled the ride operator.

"Si," Antonio called out.

He leaped out and grabbed a metal bar ahead of him and hung from it. he nimbly turned to face the two. below he could here Elizabeta yelling at him. He ignored her and looked at Lovino.

"Well will you got with me?"

"What!?," Lovino said shocked ," No!"

"No?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know because I don't fucking want to bastard!"

"Well... You leave me no choice then, " Antonio said as he left one hand slip from the bar.

Lovino yelled in shocked, a hand covering his mouth.

"I'm going to ask again. Will you go out with me?"

Lovino was silent.

"Damn it... My hand is slipping," Antonio said, face twisting in pain some.

"Then grab the bar you idiot!," Elizabeta yelled from below.

"Not till he agrees!"

"Go out vith him!," Gilbert called out from beside Elizabeta.

"Fine! Fine! I'll fucking go out with you!" Lovino cried out.

"Don't do me any favors now"

" No. No I want to!"

The girl looked shocked. "Really!?"

"Yes!"

"Say it," Antonio said.

"I want to go out with you!"

"Say it gain," Antonio said smirking.

"I want to fucking go out with you!," yelled Lovino.

Antonio reached up and grabbed the bar.

"Sure if you really want to."

"You think your so smart you bastard!," Lovino said glaring.

"That wasn't funny Antonio you idiot," Called out Elizabeta.

Lovino looked down at her.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of this."

Lovino reached out and started undoing Antonio's belt.

"W-What are you doing!"

Lovino stayed silent as he worked to get the belt undone.

"Please... please don't do that," Antonio begged. Helpless to stop him.

Lovino shoved his pants down to his ankles, leaving Antonio hanging there with his boxers showing.

"Oh God..," Antonio said as he throw his head back in shame as everyone started laughing.

"Not so talkative now are you bastard?," Lovino asked smirking.

"I'm going to get you back!"

"Maybe you will. maybe you won't," Lovino said smirking as he leaned back in his seat.

**And here ends chapter 2 :) I hope you guys enjoy it. Since I forgot to put this at the top. I do not own Hetalia or The Notebook. I hope you R&R and stick around for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again guys :D Here's chapter 3~ I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Hetalia or The Notebook. Please R&R!**

Antonio was walking down the street with Gilbert and others that worked at the lumberyard with him. The sun shining brightly. As they were walking Gilbert spotted something. Or rather someone.

"Vell vould jou look at zhat. its zee guy from zee carnival."

Antonio looked to see Lovino heading down the sidewalk. he had on a red designer shirt and black slacks. Antonio ran over and walked beside him.

"Remember me?"

Lovino looked at him and kept walking, "Yeah. Mr. underwear bastard."

"Oh... Si"

"How could I fucking forget"

Antonio turned to face Lovino. Walking backwards.

"Oh.. yeah I'm really sorry about that. it was a stupid thing to do going up the ferries wheel.."

Lovino laugh for a moment and shock his head. This bastard..

"But I had to be next to you. I was being drawn to you"

Lovino laughed again, "Oh God.. what a line. Do you use that on all the guys?"

"Um... No"

"Yeah right.. I saw you the other night with little miss Ribbons"

'What are you doing tonight," Antonio asked.

"What!?"

"Or tomorrow night, or this weekend, whatever"

"Why bastard!"

"Why? Our date?"

"What fucking date!"

"The date you agreed to!"

"No!"

"Yes you did! You swore it!"

Lovino moved around him and kept walking, "Well I guess I changed my mind bastard."

Antonio paused for a moment before catching up to him.

"Look I know you have some dirt guy coming up to you on the street and you don't know him," Antonio moved back in front of Lovino, making him stop. "You don't know me but I know me. and when i see something that i like. I gotta ha... I love it... I go... i mean... I got crazy for it..."

Lovino laughed again. "Okay what in the hell are you talking about?"

"Well... You"

Lovino smiled and laughed, "You're good"

"No..No you're getting me all wrong."

"You're good. you are. You're fucking fantastic"

"I'm not.."

"You really are. I'm impressed."

Antonio smiled and shock his head some, trying to make the situation better.

"I'm not usually like this. Lo siento"

"Oh yes you are."

"I can be fun. if you want"

Lovino gave him a look.

"Pensive..um ..Smart... um..superstitious...brave.. and uh... light on my feet," Antonio said doing a little dance with his feet, "You just tell me what you want and I'll be that."

"You're fucking dumb"

Antonio smiled and nodded, "I could be that"

Lovino just smiled and walked to his ride.

"Come on just one date!," Antonio called after him, "Whats it going to hurt!"

Lovino turned around, 'Um i don't think so"

"What can I do to change your mind!?"

"Guess you'll figure something out," Lovino said and got into the car. Damn... That bastard is persistent.

**And that ends Chapter 3. Sorry Its kinda short. D: I'll try to make them long but no promises. Also Lovino's smiles in this chapter are more or less fake.. sarcastic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ans also don't for get to follow the story so you don't miss a single update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello I'm back with Chapter 4~ whew this was long to me lol. :) Anyways I do not own the Notebook or Hetalia. I hope you R&R and don't forget to favorite or follow the story :D**

"You sure he's coming?," Antonio asked Gilbert as they walked in town at night. Gilbert and Elizabeta had worked together to get Antonio and Lovino on a date. Gilbert and her were meeting at the movies for a date. So Elizabeta was bringing Lovino along While Gilbert brought Antonio. Of course Lovino had no clue.

'Relax pal. it's all set up. Ve're meeting him for zee late show," Gilbert pointed, "Look vhat did I tell you. Come on."

Gilbert grabbed Antonio's arm and headed across the street to the theater.

"Om my goodness," Elizabeta called out when she spotted them,"What a coincidence!"

Lovino turned to see him and frowned. He grabbed Elizabeta's arm and turned her around. "I need to talk to you for a second." He looked at her whispering, "He's here!"

Elizabeta just smiled and looked over at Gilbert and Antonio.

"Lovino you remember don't you?"

"yeah I fucking remember"

"Yeah," Elizabeta smiled and went and hugged and kissed Gilbert.

Antonio smiled and shook Lovino's hand.

"Hola~"

"Ciao..."

"Its nice to see you again," Antonio said still shaking his hand.

"You too..."

"You look great"

"Thanks..."

"Really really great."

Suddenly Gilbert swung his arm around Antonio's shoulder. "Jou do look great," he pointed to Antonio, "Jou look great. And i know i look great! So could we please go see zee movie? Zee shew's about to start."

Antonio moved and let go of Lovino's hand.

"After You"

...

Antonio sat in a seat in the row behind Gilbert, Elizabeta, and Lovino. He tried not to but he couldn't help but look at Lovino. He forced himself to look at the movie for a moment. After a while he couldn't stand. he hopped over the seats and sat down next to Lovino, ignoring Gilbert and Elizabeta's make out session.

He turned and watched him with with a smile. Lovino continued to munch oh his popcorn. He tried his best to not look at him but soon he was glancing over, willing himself not to smile or laugh.

...

After the show Antonio followed Elizabeta and Gilbert across the street to Gilbert's car. Lovino following him.

While Gilbert was helping her into the car and then getting himself in Antonio whispered to Lovino.

"Wanna walk with me?"

"Yeah..."

"Hey vhat are jou guys doing? get in!"

Antonio looked at Gilbert. 'we're going to walk."

"Do jou guys love each other?" Gilbert Asked.

Antonio looked away with a snort of laughter as Lovino went and hugged Elizabeta goodbye.

"Huh," Gilbert asked raising his hands up ,"Oh i get it. jou guys do love each other."

Antonio laughed more and pointed at Gilbert witched turned into a wave as Lovino and him started walking away.

"Adios~"

...

It was quiet as the pair walked down an empty street in the dark. moon light shining on them.

"That was...fun," Lovino admitted, letting out a small smile.

" Mm-hmm," Antonio said walking beside him.

"I haven't seen a movie in fucking ages..."

'Really?"

"Huh-uh," Lovino said shaking his head, " Not since I was a little kid."

"What?"

"No I-uh.. I'm busy. I don't have a lot of time."

"You're busy?"

"Mm-hmm I have a very strict schedule. My days all planned out. I get up in the morning...breakfast, math tutor, Latin tutor,, lunch, tennis lessons, dance lessons... sometimes both. French tutor, piano lesson. Then I eat dinner. After dinner I spend time with the family and the I... I catch up on some reading."

Antonio was silent for a moment ," Wow.. sounds like the road to success." He started to walks backwards in front of Lovino.

"Oh, you bet. We're applying to all these collages...real good ones."

"And who's we?"

"What?"

"You just said, "The ones that we want.," Antonio responded a he moved to walk normally to the right of Lovino.

"Oh. Mom and Dad. We decide everything together.."

"Everything?"

"No... Not everything..but the important things yes."

"And everything else you get to decide all by yourself?"

"Don't be fucking rude," Lovino laughed a little glaring.

"Lo siento," Antonio said with a smile. He was silent for a moment. "Just trying to figure out what you do for fun."

'What do you mean?"

"I mean... I don't know. I mean all those things are things you have to do right? So what do you do because you want to?"

"I just fucking told you..."

Antonio smiled a little and shook his head some. "I don't know... this surprises me..."

Lovino looked at him ,"Why?"

"I just always figured you were.."

"Kinda what?"

"Just," Antonio was silent for a minute ,"free..."

"What?"

"Free," Antonio said facing him again and walking backwards.

"I am free."

"You don't seem like it."

"Well I fucking am."

"Come here. i want to show you something...," Antonio said walking into the middle of the street.

"Antonio what are you doing?"

"Just come on!"

"you're gonna get run over bastard."

"By all the cars?," Antonio asked looking around at the empty street. He then proceeded to lay on his back in the middle of the road.

Lovino walked over and stared at him.

"My dad and i used to come out here and lay down and watch the lights on the traffic light change. Watch them go from green to red to yellow. You could try it... If you wanted to."

"No," Lovino said, starting to walk away.

"why not?"

"Because I don't know... will you just get up," Lovino asked, walking back.

"Thats your problem you know that? You don't do what you want."

Lovino looked at him silently before looking around.

"Okay," he said before laying down next to him.

The two laid in silence for a moment.

Lovino was constantly looking around everywhere. "What happens if a car comes?"

"We die."

"What!?"

"Just relax. just trust. You need to learn how to trust."

"Okay..whatever," Lovino was silent. "Painting."

"Hm?"

"You asked what I do for me."

"What now?"

"I love to paint."

"yeah"

"Mm-hmm"

"Humm."

"Most of the time, i have all these thoughts bouncing in my head..but with a brush in my hand, the world just gets kinda quiet."

Lovino fell silent again. The both just stayed quiet, collecting their thoughts. Suddenly a car horn blew and head lights flashedon them.

Lovino hopped up with a yell. Antonio was right behind him as they ran out the street.

"Get out the street," the driver yelled as he passed by.

Lovino couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Are you okay," Antonio asked but Lovino kept laughing.

"Why are you laughing," Antonio asked smiling.

Lovino leaned against a building as he stopped. "Oh... that was fun."

Antonio just smiled and watched him. "Wanna dance with me?"

Lovino was silent for a second. "Sure."

Antonio held his hand out.

Lovino took it, "Now?"

"Mm-hmm," Antonio said leading him out to the street again.

"Here?"

"mm-hmm"

"Not suppose to dance in the middle of the street."

"who said dance in the middle of the street."

"And we don't have any damn music."

Antonio twirled him around to face him.

"well we'll make some."

Antonio brought him close, putting his hand on his waist. his other hand held Lovino's. Lovino's other hand was on Antonio's shoulder. The pair started to slowly dane in circles.

"_Bum bum...bum bum bum...bum...bum bum... bum bum bum bum bum_"

"You are a terrible singer," Lovino pointed out.

"I know."

"But I like this song."

The pair kept dancing on in the middle of the street. Antonio couldn't help but dip Lovino a few times. Soon they were dancing cheek to cheek as the night went on.

**And that ends the chapter. I suck at describing things I'm sorry D: Hope you stick around to chapter 5!. See ya then~**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys. I know you've been waiting for a new chapter but I have to put the story in hold. I have no cable or internet. I'm typing this on my phone. The bad thing about no cable is I had the movie recorded for referance and now I don't have it. I do not own the DVD of the movie. So untill I get this stuff back, the story will be on hold. I'm sorry guys D: 


End file.
